Definitely A Maybe
by cards-kc
Summary: What if Edward, Alice, and Emmet had to have an arranged marriage because Esme didn't want others to use them for money like they have been before. Who will these three end up marrying? Would they like it? Usual Pairings


**AN: So this idea's been in my head for a while and I just had to get it in paper or computer or whatever**

**Don't complain about grammatical errors, become the beta**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you think**

**Review**

**Is it worth going or just stop right there?**

**REVIEW**

**Read on:**

**Definitely a maybe**

**Ch. 1: I'm whating?**

**EPOV**

I woke up with a feeling of excitement like something amazing was going to happen today so I got dressed faster than usual. I was in the kitchen a bit earlier than everyone else but Esme was still there with a coffee pot in her hand. She had a different look about her face, one that I could not quiet place; I was normally good at reading people's faces. Maybe it had to do with the good feeling I had earlier.

"Why are you smiling, Edward?" Esme asked with a smirk.

"No clue. I feel like something good's going to happen today, is all. Kind of like Alice" I let her know while getting the coffee.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something important. You are done with school. Heck, my son's a doctor. I can't get enough of that" Esme said all excited.

"Eleven years later" was my only response because med school's a lot of work.

"I know. You are about 27 years old and you have no girlfriend" She met my eyes before she went on talking again " You know that your father's rich and I know that there are going to be girls coming after you for your money, so I've arranged a marriageforyoutomorrowafternoon"

"You've arranged what?" I asked because she started talking real fast.

"I've arranged a marriage for you tomorrow afternoon with a dear friend of mine's daughter who is also rich. I'm sure that she'd keep you happy" Esme said with a low voice.

"No, I refuse. I don't even know the person at all. I think that I went to med school, I can figure out if a girl's trying to con me or not" I was yelling by now.

"Because you're smartness worked out so well for you with Jessica, right?" Esme mocked me then took a nicer tone with me "you're my son, I would never want anything wrong for you and trust me, and I think that it'll be the best thing for us all"

Great. Just great. My mother arranged a marriage for me. I don't feel like a loser or anything now. I bet the girl's probably an old hag with a lot of money. I don't care about the money. I'll tell Esme something and go live with Emmet for a while until things die down. Yes, good plan.

"Esme, I'm" as I was saying, I made the mistake of looking into Esme's eyes which said that "I've raised you better than to go against your parents". Great. What do I say now?

"You what? Esme said with a leaking tear on her cheek.

"I'm ok with it" I said just to make her stop crying and it wasn't until after I had said it, I realized what I'd agreed to.

No sooner had the words left me, that Esme had wrapped her arms around me.

"I knew my son wouldn't defy me just like his sister" Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Sister?" was the only word that I could choke out. If I knew Alice, and I think that I did, she would have never agreed to it. I had been away from her for about 5 years but we stilled talked, how much could a person change in a short time, right?

"Yes, it didn't take a lot for her to agree to it either, her's and Emmet's tomorrow with you too." Esme stopped there gauzing my shocked face probably.

"Yes, him too. You've missed a lot out, have you not?" She asked me.

"Yes, please explain" were the only words I could get out. I was the only child that she could possibly emotionally blackmail into agreeing to it but not Alice and never Emmet.

"Well, Alice's been through much after her accident" Esme went on to explain.

"Accident?" what? More secrets? "When? "How? Why wasn't I told of this? I started to yell out loud.

"Because I didn't want you to know" came Alice's voice. The Shorty as I like to call her came in designer boots and a matching outfit.

"What happened? And why do you look different?" I asked her.

"You would know the answer to that if you weren't so busy into your girlfriend Jessica when I came to visit you. I didn't tell you what happened because that's when you were getting over the whole Jessica deal. That's why. What happened was, well, I was in a car accident and bumped my head. Turned out for the best though. I hit my left side of the brain which must've triggered the artist in me and I look different because of the clothes I am wearing, designed by your own. Happy now?

Information overload much was all I could think of at the moment.

"And how did you agree to this shenanigan, for a lack of a better word, of our mother? I inquired.

"Well, I didn't until this morning. I have a really good feeling about it and whenever that happens, something good always comes out of it" Alice explained.

While she was talking, Emmet came down and looked worn out or how one looks after a hangover.

"How'd he agree to it?" I directed my question at both Esme and Alice.

"Easy. Remember my good feeling, well it was for him too. So I gave him a lot of alcohol and asked. He was so out of it that he signed the papers already." Alice explained.

"Signed the papers for what?" Emmet asked in a gorgy voice.

"Your wedding" was the only thing I could say. Sure, there was a hint of a smirk there but what can I do, he needs to learn not to mess with my stuff.

"My whating? " Emmet's eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized what he had signed.

"You are not going to back out of something you agreed to, are you Emmett" Esme chimed in. Emmett was big on doing as he promised because as a kid, he had promised to help Esme with the kitchen but instead had gone to play basketball with some friends. When he had come home, the house had been robbed and Esme had blood all over her and she had been in a hospital for about 3 months after that recovering. Since that day, when Emmett promised something, he fulfilled it no matter what.

"I guess so. So what's the wifey's name?" Emmet t asked.

"Rosalie Hale" Esme kept her answers short.

"And the hubby's?" Alice asked jumping up and down. At least, some things never changed.

"Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin" Esme again answered in one word.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Why the one wordiness?"

"I don't want to make you do this. I hope you know that I only want the best for my babies" She said. "Edward, don't you want to know your wife's name?"

No. why would I ever want to know but a look at Alice told me that I had better ask.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Isabella Marie Swan" Esme replied.

"Marie like Marie Curie, like the girl who discovered uranium. Why doesn't she take some and die already without ruining my life" the words had left my mouth before I realized that I had spoken them out loud.

Esme had a disapproving looked on her face and tears too. That's when Carlisle decided to come in. since Esme was looking at me; he knew I was the culprit who had put tears in her eyes. Great. One more person to gang up on me.

But I was surprised once again when Carlisle didn't say anything to me and said "told you this was going to happen. Don't blame them." Carlisle was taking our side.

"You're right" Esme said wiping her tears off.

"I'm sorry." I apologized nonetheless. "So how old is this Jasper?" I asked as my older brother must protect little sister instincts turned on.

"They are both 28" She replied and then after a bit "Bella's 26."

At least I want marrying someone older than me. Though nothing wrong with that but I prefer the old traditions.

"That's too old for Alice" I said.

"Alice's 26 and Emmet's 29 and you're 27" I think those numbers match perfectly.

"How come I haven't heard of your friends before this?" This time it was Emmet. I guess, he could be smart when he wanted to, probably why he owned the Cullen industries.

"Rene and Sue are my great friends and for the record, I want the three of you on your best behavior tomorrow and ready to accept your wives or husband. I want them to feel welcomed in this house. Understood?" Esme looked at the three of us.

"So is Jasper going to be staying here then?" Alice inquired.

"Yes, with Rosalie. Is there a problem with that?" the tone clearly said, have no more questions.

"That must be one weak girl then" Emmet commented.

"You'd be surprised" Esme said with a glint in her eyes.

**AN"**

**Yay ornay?**

**Review**

**Will only continue if you want me to!**

**Review  
does it have potential or no?**

**Review**


End file.
